


Old MakiShiki Work

by Haza_Souz



Category: Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: Old smut I made ages ago. Uploaded here now!





	1. Chapter 1

Asuka suppressed an evil grin on her part and went up behind Mari, the two of them about to go into the showers. She moved fast and grabbed the taller girl around the waist, making a loud 'boo!' noise to startle her, and was rewarded when Mari flinched and swore in surprise.

"Oi, princess, act more regally," Mari grumbled, using the annoying nickname.

"Have you never heard the term 'royal brat'?" Asuka retorted, still half-hanging over the other girl's shoulder. She was about to let go, but as she moved her arms up, the edge brushed against Mari's sizable chest and she pouted in annoyance. "What are you, a cow?" Leaning over her shoulder, the two of them in bras and panties, she didn't bother to hide the irritated stare.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mari's trademark shit-eating grin pop back onto her face. "Oh, is my dear princess jealous~?", she teased, arching her body and moving her arms up around Asuka's head in a dramatic pose. "" She went on, reverting to her native language momentarily.

Asuka's face contorted like she'd just drunk a bottle of vinegar. "...Don't use that accent, four-eyes. It makes my choking hands itchy," she threatened half-jokingly.

"I always did maintain the viewpoint that I have a body to die for..."

Mari's wit could let her deflect Asuka's snipes all day long, but conferred no such protection to the side of her head when faced with an Asuka Headbutt Of Sense (tm).

"Ow!"

"Honestly," Asuka went on, and now her hands wandered up and cupped the other girl's chest from behind. "Are you some kind of a freak? These cannot seriously be real." She let her hands slide over the pair, testing and squeezing with a look of concentration on her face.

She awoke to what she was doing when Mari made a little gasping noise, and flinched back a few centimetres. Her head turned, and she now saw Mari's face in an expression of shyness, blushing and with eyes half-closed in sensation, and the only thing she could think was 'cute'.

Wanting to see the look again, she slipped a hand around to Mari's back and unclipped the bra holding her breasts back, her other hand already in place to test the soft flesh with squeezing motions again. Her fingers stroked over a nipple that was already becoming hard with want, and Mari's head pitched back, cheek laying against Asuka's.

"A-Asuka, wait..." Mari moaned weakly, light-headed.

This let the red-head feel the warmth of the blush rising on the other pilot's face, the arching of her back jutting her large breasts into the air in front of Asuka. Her right hand slid downwards off the nipple it lay over, past a flat, toned stomach and into a pair of white panties-

Mari twitched again and bent forward now, her thighs pressing together as she went into a crouching pose.

"N-No, wait... I don't know if..."

As Mari tried to gather her senses enough for a coherent sentence, Asuka turned her head and bit softly at her earlobe, the muscle twitch giving her lower hand just enough wiggle room to slip between Mari's legs, finding a hot, tender area that shivered delightfully under her touch.

"H-hold on..."

"Just relax, four-eyes," Asuka burst out impatiently, annoyed. Why did she have to be so happy all the time? What gave her the right to be well-balanced and cheerful when Asuka, dealing with exactly the same problems, had such a rough time of it?

She curved her fingers and plunged them between the slippery folds up inside Mari, who whimpered in her arms and twisted her hips in response. Besides, Asuka thought darkly, she's turned on, so she wants this anyway.

Now, Asuka pulled one of the two fingers that were inside Mari along the curve of her groin and touched a little part of Mari that felt harder and more receptive to her touch than the rest - which was an achievement indeed, considering that even the slightest twist of her wrist now made the other girl shudder and go weaker at the knees. She touched that same part, always to another moan from Mari, as reluctant as it seemed-

Reality came suddenly crashing down from Asuka, in probably the worst time to do so, and she held still in shock long enough for Mari to stop shaking in denied desire. She laughed darkly inside her head. What, exactly, was she trying to achieve? What would raping - the word made her hair stand on end, but she forced herself to complete the thought - Mari get her? Would it make her feel better about herself, or make the other girl a little more sensitive instead of blithely running along? ...Yes, but in the worst possible way.

She gingerly withdrew the finger from Mari, who seemed shocked herself, and turned her head to whisper in her ear as Mari's chest heaved with her breath. "...Do you really want me to stop?"

Mari's head turned until their lips were a mere centimetre away from kissing, and she looked red-faced into Asuka's eyes. "I-I'm not sure. It feels... good, but you're..." She tried to find the right word.

"Why does it feel good?" Asuka would be stunned if she wasn't so focused on Mari's breasts. Mari, acting demure and uncertain?

"Because I love you and I want this!" The words flew out of Mari's mouth before her mouth could clamp shut. "B-but not really in this way!"

Asuka blushed now, and when she broke eye contact to see Mari's embarrassed cheeks and bit-shut mouth, she felt a little jump in her ribcage. Ah...

"four-eyes?"

"Yes?"

"What is it called when... when you feel a little happier when you see someone? When, when you want to be near with them and know more about them?"

"Uh... Love?" Mari's obvious-face returned, and for a second Asuka could forget that the other girl was leaning back in her arms, her panties worked down her thighs and bra on the floor with a certain wetness of Mari's coating her hand.

"I see," She said, and took a deep breath to try to calm the thundering in her chest. "Then, I guess I love you too."

Mari's eyes glittered with something that looked suspiciously like tears for a second, then she blinked and grinned again. "Really? I hadn't noticed," Mari said sardonically.

Asuka decided the best retort was a physical one, and thus slid her two front fingers back inside the girl, the tender lips now slippery enough that she could do it easily and making Mari tense up. After a moment, her knees bent slightly and Mari went down slightly, then up again, Asuka's fingers letting her feel every tender part of Mari's inside as it glid over them. She put her other hand around Mari's ribs to steady her and joined in the rhythm directly out of sync, their combined motions causing the penetration to vary from Asuka's fingertips feeling cool air to the girl's palm being flush against the soft lips around Mari's entrance.

They went faster, and Mari's breaths become shorter, sharper, transitioning into little repeated moans, Asuka being treated to the sight of her lover's breasts bouncing once the movements were fast enough. The tempo of their motions altered again and Mari's back arched more and more, and Asuka waited until the right moment - when Mari slowed abruptly and was coiling back - to curve her fingers more and slip out to touch her tender clit to finish her off.

Mari came, groaning in pleasure, and the redhead felt a slow drip of fluid go along her fingers as a symbol of her success along with the girl suddenly becoming a dead weight that leaned on her. The brunette gaped for air, and once she'd recovered, her head turned around to grin weakly at Asuka.

"Y'know... I hate old cliches, but..." She took in another deep breath, smiling from ear to ear. "That was the best orgasm of my life."

Asuka blushed, not really knowing why she could finger Mari with a satisfied smile on her face and then turn into a sudden prude when the o-word was used. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling good." There was only a little barb in the tail of her sentence.

Mari turned in her arms and leaned in to peck her on the lips. "I'd be a pretty bad girlfriend if I didn't return the favour, then, wouldn't I?"

She slipped her arms up behind Asuka and unclipped the bra which fell rapidly to the floor, but the redhead immediately crushed her face into her neck. "Don't look at me," she needled. "I'm so small compared to you..."

"That's what he said," Mari quipped and forced a bark of amusement out of Asuka. "No, but your tits are so cute, princess! It's a crime to hide them away!"

"I'm not really hiding them away," Asuka railed back, but she relented and let herself slip back into a comfortable position, embracing and being embraced by Mari with their chests laying against each other.

"Ah, you're too cute for me, princess," Mari sighed and leaned in to kiss her again, and then a kind of veil seemed to drop on the mood. Asuka felt the corner of her mouth turn up in lust and saw Mari do the same, her still-wet hand lifting up into the corner of their vision.

"You're still dirty, four-eyes," she whispered, staring intently into the other's eyes.

"There's a shower right over there, princess."

Asuka leaned in to kiss her on the tip of the nose. "Good idea." She took a step foward and Mari followed her lead, the two picking up speed as they nigh-tumbled into the same shower stall. Her lover's fingers slipped Asuka's panties down and the girl obliged by lifting her feet as she stepped to let them fall down onto the ground, Mari's own lying discarded back near where they had started. The brunette's back went against the tiles, Asuka pushing her body up against the wall, their breathing finding a strange cycle to fit together with.

The redhead bent her neck forward and kissed at Mari's throat, feeling the pulse beneath her lips where she touched her. Mari's left hand was wrapped around her shoulders and holding her closer, while the other angled up and back to grab and twist the handle to turn the water on.

Not expecting it, Asuka gasped and flinched as the warm water crashed down upon, in the second before it became comfortable enough to stand in. Mari's arm supported her and the pose happened to make her left leg rise up, nudging aside the other's thigh and lacing their legs together.

Asuka's breath caught as her hips went forward to press against her lover and found thigh between them, pressing up against the warmth of her groin. She drew up her leg in mirror of Mari and felt it come up against the outer lips that lay between Mari's legs, and a slight blush came over her as she realised that it was still slick from her handiwork - literally - from a few moments ago.

The warm flesh pushed between her legs and she let herself grind against it, pleasantly surprised at the lovely feeling rubbing her tenderness against Mari gave her. It was... somehow tender and rough simultaneously, and her head swam. "M-Mari..." I can feel you...

The brunette pushed their lips together and the water pouring over them let their arms slide over each other with ease. Seeing as her back was still up against the tiles of the shower stall, Mari leaned against it and did her best to fit her body against Asuka's, to let her find the perfect angle to grind against her.

Rubbing herself against Mari, one thigh still pressing up to give sensation to her, was something Asuka was expecting to feel raw in short order - but as she pressed more and more, hungrier and hungrier for the touch that made her toes curl, she noticed the patch of skin where she ground against becoming smoother and slipperier, much like how to top of her thigh now had a little bit of Mari smeared along it.

Their lips parted and tongues touched above, the water pooling momentarily in the curves of their bodies as they writhed together. Asuka could feel her arousal growing and tensing, almost like the back of her head was getting stretched. Her back naturally bent and arched, her clit now fully bared and sliding along the slick surface of Mari's leg. She couldn'y stop herself from giving little high-pitched gasps, her breath quickening, then spiking into a moan as Mari's hand slipped between them and touched her to send her over the edge.

Her arms, already wrapped around the brunette, tightened their grip as she lost herself in the orgasm, bucking and grinding it out until she felt soaked down below; even more than she was thanks to the water. When the last little sparkles faded away and her vision returned, Asuka came to to see Mari smirking at her at point-blank range, the red tinge on her cheek betraying her own lust.

"Hell of a feeling, ain't it, ohime-sama...?" Mari muttered and kissed her once, carefully, like Asuka was a precious vase.

"...Asuka."

"Huh?"

Asuka lowered her thigh from below Mari's hips with an almost-erotic little wet sound, and the other girl quivered. "Call me Asuka when we do this." Her jaw was set and she was meeting Mari's look head-on, but there was a kind of shakiness behind her eyes...

"Ehhhh? Why can't I call ohimesama by her naaame?" Came the singsong question.

The redhead blushed fiercely. "B-because I wanna hear you say my name when you feel good, i-idiot!", Asuka burst out and immediately turned her head off to the side.

Mari looked stunned for an instant, before her face turned into a catlike smile and she hugged the other girl tightly, nuzzling her neck. "Ah~, you're just too cute sometimes, ohimesama!"

Asuka recoiled and tried to comically escape Mari's iron embrace. "H-hey! What did I just say, you stupid cat?!"

Ah, bliss, Mari thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Always a stupid synchro test," Mari complained as the three female pilots walked down to the changing rooms, Mari in the lead. "At least we'll be off-duty when maintenance starts next week. We've done these last tests every day for nearly a week now, and I'm starting to fall behind on homework."

"It's our job," Rei replied quietly, and the brunette rolled her eyes. "If you require assistance with your work, I have the answers..."

"Yeah, but since when is a job supposed to be fun?" Mari replied, smoothly sidestepping the subtle implication that she was just procrastinating. "Every time I get in that thing, it..."

Asuka dropped a step behind Mari and gingerly elbowed Rei to do the same, letting Mari rant loudly to herself ahead of them; once the albino girl's attention was hers, she craned her head over and spoke quietly. "The arrangement went through?"

"It did," Rei confirmed in a volume even lower than her usual one. "I have already spoken with Lieutenant Ibuki, and she was receptive to your request. The security cameras will be deactivated when you walk in, and then you will have twenty minutes."

"Strange that you're helping me so much," Asuka muttered not ungratefully, still trying to look like nothing was out of the ordinary as they strode down the corridor.

"When I help people..." Rei began, and she concentrated, carefully picking the right words. It wasn't that she was antisocial, more that the pilot of 00 didn't like saying the wrong thing. "When I pilot Eva, I help people, and that makes me feel like I have worth. I am... trying to figure out whether helping people more normally lets me feel the same sense of worth."

"So I'm nothing more than a lab rat to you?", Asuka joked, and immediately wished that she could take the words back. "No, I'm sorry, that was uncalled..." She shook her head. Rei had the right idea, probably. Asuka put her hand on Rei's shoulder in a gesture of camaraderie. "I couldn't have done this on my own - I definitely couldn't have asked Maya-san for this. That is something valuable you did," she said awkwardly.

It appeared to be the right choice of words, luckily, and Rei straightened up a bit with the hint of a smile ghosting around her mouth. "...Thank you, Pilot Soryu. I wish you good luck in your endeavour." She looked over at Asuka's face, then followed the redhead's stare squarely onto Mari's ass, which was such a close fit in her plugsuit (like the rest of them) that it could not have been more on display if she'd been naked.

"A-ah, yeah!" Asuka stammered as she realised what she was doing and jerked out of it, red-faced. "Uh, thanks." She shot a glare at Rei to be sure, but she couldn't - could never and likely would never - tell if the quiet girl was secretly laughing behind her emotionless mask or not.

"Oi, what are you two lovebirds waiting for?" Mari hollered, having innately sped up and now waited at the entrance to the little changing room. "Come on, get it moving, you can plan for the honeymoon later."

"W-we're not-!" Asuka reflexively denied, red-faced, while Rei simply nodded and sped her stride up.

The three seperated once inside the little room, and Mari raised a hand as she saw Rei about to leave, still in her plugsuit. "Oi, where are you going?"

"I appear to have left the clothing I intended to change into at my home," she explained, bowing her head. "I will ask one of the handlers to help me get back safely," and then she was gone without letting Mari say another word.

The brunette shook her head, releasing the pressure-lock on the plugsuit and letting it slump down, getting to the task of removing it. "Every time I start to think she's more mature than she looks, she does something ditzy like that. It's kinda cute, I guess. And she's mature, anyway, in other ways-" Mari waggled her eyebrows meaningfully.

She didn't get to elaborate, however, as she sensed Asuka standing right behind her. Her plugsuit bunched around her waist, Mari now effectively topless.

"Did you think I could bear this for a whole week?"

"Huh?" Mari tried to turn, but immediately felt Asuka's hand keep her head turned away.

"A whole week... All that time..."

Asuka's hands slipped down from Mari's cheeks to settle dangerously on her neck. "Ah, ohimesama?" Mari asked concernedly.

Then, in the blink of an eye, Asuka was hugging her tightly around the waist from behind, and Mari could feel the two softer pressures up on her back, realising that Asuka, too, had freed her breasts from the plugsuit. "How could I spend so much time in a week, staring at my girlfriend's body on display like that, and be expected to just look away?", she whispered warmly into Mari's ear, making the other girl feel a tingle down her back.

"So you set this up?", Mari whispered back, arching to show off her chest where Asuka could see it and slipping her hands back to lay over Asuka's thighs.

"You're hard to resist, four-eyes," came her reply, and Mari felt Asuka's hands slide up and over onto her large breasts, cupping them and teasing the nipples with her fingers. The brunette's breath caught and quickened in excitement, her back arching even further.

"Hmmmm..." Mari purred, liking it even more as Asuka's hands slipped back down to settle on her hips, slipping in a finger and pulling down the plugsuit to expose her to the cool air. The girl crossed her wrists over Mari's navel and now had a hand on each hipbone, the palms grazing the very tip of the tender skin above her lower lips. She felt herself being pulled back and now Asuka's own hips were pressing against Mari's ass, as though she were a guy.

"You forgot one thing," Mari breathed. "You can't exactly fuck me from behind, Asuka, you're not a guy..."

"Is that a challenge?" came the husky reply in her ear, and then suddenly the redhead's left hand slid back up to grasp one of Mari's breasts as the other stroked back around her thigh and now pressed at the space between her legs from behind. Mari couldn't resist an aroused smile as she complied with what she now knew Asuka wanted, parting her legs to give her space and leaning forwards to give her a better angle.

Immediately, she was rewarded as her girlfriend's deft hand slid between her legs proper and penetrated her with a single, experienced surge. Mari gasped in delight and leaned so far forward that she had to put her palms up against the lockers to keep from falling over, feeling Asuka lean forward to match her, arching her back to improve the angle by any means she could. The hand on her breast loosened until it let go, now feeling it as it moved.

"Asuka, that feels good~..." And move it did, her chest bouncing in motion with the rhythmic finger movements inside her, the nipple continuously brushing against Asuka's hand and heightening the sensation. The palm to which the fingers were attached was now flush against the tender flesh, finding access into the wet, hot depths of Mari. It turned a little, and Mari moaned at the feeling of the fingers inside her rubbing against more of her slippery inside.

Asuka felt the pace of her fingers quicken almost instinctively as Mari's gasps rose in pitch, slipping past and against sensitive parts of Mari and driving her mad, near-mesmerised by the sight of the beautiful girl's back and neck writhing as she tried to contain the pleasure that Asuka was giving her.

"A-Asukaaa~!" Finally, it was too much for Mari, and she felt in her head a dam burst as the feelings spilled down. Her thighs went wet and the fingers inside her got even slicker, Mari coming hard now.

The brunette blinked away the afterlights and a wave of contentment and tiredness rolled over her. She turned and slumped into a sitting pose, smiling weakly up at Asuka, making eye contact for the first time since they walked in. "I guess I was wrong," she chuckled, taking deep breaths to calm her heart rate, staring up at her girlfriend, still shivering a little in pleasure. The redhead knelt down and sat next to her, just as naked as Mari, shoulder to shoulder with her.

"Hey, Asuka, Asuka."

The girl blinked over at Mari, who looked away in a faux-demure way. "...Was I tight?"

Asuka sputtered and went a deep red, and Mari burst out laughing.

"H-how can you keep a straight head a-after that?" Asuka protested weakly, coughing.

"I keep a gay head, thank you very much," Mari grinned to her and ducked the dope-slap before it could connect. "Haahhh... Can I do you now?" She asked with an excited look on her face.

Asuka glanced at the time from the wall-clock and pulled a face. Quarter of an hour, gone by? "No, there's no time."

Mari pouted. "Can we try? You can't keep it in for long, looking at my 'perfect body'," she bragged.

"I know, but no. I can't risk it," Asuka said remorsefully. "We don't have enough time to ...do that... and then get showered and clothed fast enough."

"Damn." The brunette sighed, then nudged Asuka's bare shoulder. "Is this the part where I thank you for banging me senseless?"

"It is now," Asuka giggled back, basking in the reflected afterglow.

"Right, then," Mari said, rising to stand up. "Promise me one thing."

"what is it?"

Mari looked to the side almost shyly. "...Watch me shower. I want to make sure you see every part of me so you can sort yourself out the best you can."

Again, Asuka felt a little blush rise, and she smiled slightly up at the other girl. "...I think I can do that."


	3. Chapter 3

Asuka flinched ramrod straight in her school chair and her head whirled red-faced to look at Mari. "O-oi!"

The four-eyes raised her hands in a peaceful pose (including the one that had just sneakily groped Asuka's rear) and tried to look innocent. "What? Did someone try to lay a hand on my dearest ohimesama?"

Asuka gave an annoyed grunt and headbutted her, and the classmates bored enough to look when a noise sounded through the classroom in the middle of lessons rolled their eyes and turned back. Move along, nothing to see here, just the class idol having a domestic spat with her pet cat. It had taken Asuka quite a lot of effort and time to build that charade to disguise their relationship, and it seemed like everytime Mari was near her, she tried to upset that balance.

Leaning in close, Asuka hissed into Mari's ear as they leaned over their textbooks. "Are you an idiot?! I told you, not here!"

Mari blew air out of her mouth in a bored manner, head lying on her crossed arms on the table. "C'mon, ohimesama, we haven't had a 'meeting' since that time in the changing room after the synch test two weeks ago. Can't you blame me for getting a little antsy?"

Asuka frantically shushed her, then caught her earlobe and pulled.

"Ow!"

"Of course I feel the same way, but you need to control yourself, idiot!" Asuka whispered. "We can't just be together in public, and even if we were, we have other things to do than... 'meet up'!"

"Well, when can we 'meet'?" Mari hissed back, frustrated. "We never have time, so I have to get my Vitamin O wherever I can scrounge it from."

"We-" Asuka stopped, dreadful curiosity overcoming her. "...Vitamin O?"

Mari winked at her. "Vitamin Ohimesama!"

Asuka went a fiery red and bonked her on the back of the head. "C-control yourself, four-eyes," she coughed, even as she felt the skin on her rear start to get warm where Mari had grasped it.

She blinked and sat back up as Mari dramatically clutched the back of her head, now glancing over her girlfriend-in-secret. She was willing to bet quite a bit of money that Mari didn't actively sexy herself up, barring maybe picking a shirt just half a size too small, but the effect even that little effort had on Asuka was embarrassing to admit; the Great Asuka, given dirty thoughts to the extent of distraction by a slightly-less-modest version of a school uniform? A scandal, to be sure.

Even now, they returned en masse. The curve of Mari's neck as it went up and became her jaw was of great interest to Asuka, and her eyes followed it naturally down over a slim pair of shoulders, over her back - where the tight fit of Mari's white shirt made the clasp of her bra blatantly obvious when she bent over her desk like this. Though, the thought of that made the memory of two weeks ago return, when she'd bent Mari over, steadied her by grasping her chest from behind, watched the muscles on Mari's back writhe and curve as the other girl moaned and her fingers slid in and out of her-

Asuka bit her lip, the blush becoming a low, constant tinge of red. She knew exactly what the dull pressure coiling in her stomach meant, and this time it was stronger - stronger than last week, when Mari had gotten her shirt caught in her hair and had crashed topless into Asuka to lie on top of her; stronger than three days back when she'd accidentally walked into the shower when Mari had been using it, even stronger than yesterday when she'd missed the telltale sock over Mari's bedroom door and had walked in on the British girl with her hands between her thighs, her panties around her ankles and her legs parted with a picture of Asuka in front of her...

This was bad. It was actively beginning to disrupt her in her daily life, the want. It would all go away as soon as she sorted it out and 'met up' with Mari. That was all she was doing it for; to clear her head and get it out of her system, she told herself, ignoring the sardonic voice in the back of her head that chimed in with 'but mostly because you want to have sex with your girlfriend'.

She sighed and poked Mari in the shoulder, who turned her head sideways to look at her. "Hmm?"

"You say we never have time."

"Because we don't," Mari said irritably. "We never even find a possible s-"

"I'm not doing anything else during lunch break today."

Mari blinked at her, stunned, then her face split into a wide grin before she realised something. "But... we have nowhere to go. We can't use the changing rooms because people might be in th-"

Asuka cut her off by withdrawing her hand from her pocket, showing Mari the room keys to an older-style classroom on the other end of the school.

"...When did you get those?"

"Didn't you listen when I volunteered to be student-janitor for 3-H?" Asuka said in disbelief, shaking her head and pocketing the keys again. The student-janitor system had been a brainwave by the administration, who had no need for even the reduced number of classrooms with all the transfers out, but hadn't wanted to demolish the rooms or let them rot. This way, the thinking had been, the students can learn responsibility and cleaning skills while also doing the school a favour. "I swear, you never pay any attention to me." She went on with a playful shake of the head.

"I pay attention to the important parts of you," Mari protested.

"Like?"

"Your tits," Mari shot back without even a moment's pause, and again ducked the dope-slap with room to spare.

Later, Mari walked into 3-H as Asuka fiddled with the door lock behind her, making sure they couldn't be disturbed. "I really wouldn't know what to do without, ohimesama," she sighed lovingly.

Her girlfriend went red and suddenly her hands were fumbling. "I-I think I have an idea."

"Well, who would I think about?"

Asuka turned around to respond, but when she swivelled, Mari was already barely an inch away, reaching out to embrace her. She nudged their noses together, following with a quick kiss on the lips. Her girlfriend threw her arms around her and Mari pushed her backwards, up against the wall, their bodies fitting together.

"I'm going to kiss you, all over," the other girl whispered, her hand finding its way down and lifting up the skirt, rolling it up and bunching it to rest across Asuka's hips, then slipping her hands down to remove the panties Asuka wore. The redhead pitched her head back and was content to let Mari get to work with kissing her neck, paying her back for their last time, now naked from the waist down.

Mari dropped to her knees, Asuka still leaning back with her hips out a little, and took a moment to put her glasses aside before placing one hand on each hipbone and simply examining her girlfriend's groin with a smirk on her face from up close. Moments later, Asuka's and went down and grasped her head, trying to pull it forwards.

"K-konemegane, don't just stare, it's..."

"Embarrassing?", Mari asked with her smirk still plastered across her face, winking up at the other girl. "Aw, but you're cute when you're embarrassed~."

"I'm also waiting," Asuka grumped, but she lowered her hands from Mari's head and leaned back, letting Mari look.

Apparently satisfied, Mari moved forwards and closed her eyes as she put the tip of her tongue out and slowly drew it up along the responsive flesh, up to the end at Asuka's front, feeling a glow of pride at how it made Asuka struggle to keep herself upright and clamp her hand over her mouth to avoid making too much noise.

The other hand went back down to lay over Mari's cheek as if to stroke it as Mari went back to lick again, doing it as slowly and deliberately as she dared to make Asuka really concentrate to avoid collapsing from weak knees. It was a hard job, considering the skill Mari used her tongue with, and Asuka rammed her eyes shut to lessen the amount of stimulus she was getting, even if only by a small amount.

When Mari shuffled forward minutely and parted her lips to slip her tongue up into her, however, Asuka moaned even through her hand, bending over above Mari so that she could see her back. The feeling was transcendant, every slight turn and twist Mari made inside her making a new wave of lights sparkle across her eyelids. The girl between her legs sucked on a patch of tender, wet skin, just enough to make Asuka arch backwards again, and used that to make her lift her leg enough to find a better angle; now, she put her lips against Asuka's and put her tongue inside as deep as possible and slowly dragged it up along the curve of her girlfriend's slit, pulling it out and flicking her clit.

That was enough, Asuka's hand suddenly gripping Mari's head and the girl bending forwards once more as she came and whimpered through her hand. Mari felt the wetness drip out slowly and lapped at it, taking extra care to clean Asuka up and leave no trace.

Panting, Asuka's eyes finally opened, and she used her hand to tilt Mari's head up towards her, still shivering as the tongue swept over her. "M-Mari... what are you...?"

The brunette winked slowly up at her, and in the background, the bell rang to signal the end of break. "Nice girls swallow, don't they?"

Asuka went a fierce red, but still caught bottomless between Mari and the wall, all she could do was hide her face in her hands.

"...S-stop... I won't be able to stop blushing and then they'll know..."

Mari smiled up at her, but took a half-step back and pulled the other girl's panties back into place, then rolled her skirt back down. "Fine, fine, Asuka," she hummed and kissed the redhead on the cheek. Asuka reared back now that she had the room to do so and wiped at it, still red.

Just as she was about to leave, she felt Asuka's hand catching her shoulder and suddenly the other girl's lips were at her ear. "...Next time, I'll make sure we both get a turn."


	4. Chapter 4

The walk back from school was oddly tense, the air between the two choked in nervousness.

Mari is acting oddly, Asuka thought. She usually made a concerted effort to break her previous record of 'number of times Asuka-chan threatened to kill me today' around this time of day. Was it such a massive thing to do? To... be... with her?

Asuka is acting oddly, Mari thought. She's been averting her eyes and staring at the concrete ever since I offered and she muttered back. Is this another stupid hallucination? I thought Third Impact had cleaned my brain of such things. Is she going to melt away once I lock eyes?

They continued back, through the boiling heat of eternal summer, eventually reaching Mari's flat. Like virtually everyone else in Tokyo-3, she'd been gifted a whole apartment block in lieu of anyone else to look after the thing, the idea perhaps being that humanity's constituents might like a few weeks of peace and loneliness after fusing its collective consciousness into one greatsoul.

Mari gave a snort. Clearly the idea of intimacy being preferred to solitude was a stranger in these days.

They went up, along staircases filled with the sound of cicadas, and reached Mari's door, which the English girl opened to let the German girl in. Inside, Mari placed her bag on the edge of a chair as Asuka strode over and dumped her paraphenalia in the corner. Again, without exchanging so much as a thought, they turned and headed for the bedroom - really just the room where the futon had been laid out, the curtains drawn to give it a dim light and the aircon having filled it with cold air.

The chill made Mari twitch and gave her goosebumps, following Asuka and going to the other side of the mattress as her girlfriend kicked it. She flicked her eyes up to catch Asuka glancing at her, but the redhead tore her eyes away almost instantly. She knelt and laid her legs out, stretching a little. Asuka went down next to her, the distance between their hands as they lay on the futon small but vast.

Hang on, Mari thought. This isn't me.

"So," she said as her mind shifted smoothly into 'rile-Asuka-up' mode, a familiar tune. "Are we going to fuck?"

She turned her head to look at Asuka, and even the supreme muscle control that had come of controlling the Eva couldn't prevent her mouth from curving up in a teasing smile.

Asuka stuttered for a moment as her mouth formed words that she couldn't say, torn between lambasting and answering. The contortions her face went through as she tried to find a peaceful middle ground was just too much for Mari's control, and the brown-haired girl burst out laughing, clutching her stomach. Her shoulders shook and Asuka caught the 'bug' of laughter, taking the easy way out and simply dissolving into giggles. 

Mari leaned over, still chuckling to find Asuka leaning into her as well, and they fell softly onto the bed in a tangle; Mari lying on top of her and their legs twisting off to different sides.

They died down and Mari had to shift a little, going up on her elbows with her hands at the sides of Asuka's head, lost in her hair.

"Yes," Asuka said quietly, and closed her eyes to move up and kiss Mari with slightly-wet lips. Mari kept her eyes half-open, as though drinking in the sight of her girlfriend, and finally they broke apart and Asuka's head slumped back down on the mattress.

The British girl's head followed her down and now Asuka's arms swept around beneath the other girl's to hug her closer, head tilting, lips parting in the kiss. Mari's eyes, closed in bliss, opened when she felt Asuka lightly yank at her ponytail; they flew open and she lifted up immediately, only for Asuka to carefully remove her glasses and reach out to put them far aside.

"Don't I get to see you...?" Mari muttered. They began to shift at the same time, hips moving and lifting to let Mari and Asuka truly lie against each other, legs entwining near the feet.

Asuka's cheeks flushed. "I-I don't want to damage them... Not by moving too fast against you..."

"Ahhh... cute..." Mari felt her own face go a shade of red. She went down again and nuzzled Asuka's cheek, then blew weakly over her love's skin. Asuka shifted slightly underneath her.

Mari rose, shuffling up to 'sit' on Asuka's stomach and used her hands to untuck the shirt she wore, finding the bra clasp with ease. Asuka realised what she was doing and moved her own hands around to Mari's front, beginning to unbutton Mari's shirt. It started an impromptu race, one that the girl on top won as she fished Asuka's bra out and tossed it away with a wink and made Asuka pout.

She returned her hands to the bottom of Asuka's shirt, her top half-unbuttoned, and drew the shirt up over to Asuka's armpits in a fluid motion. 

The movement made Asuka arch her back to keep it going, and that made the front edge catch on her nipples as they came into view, giving the girl's breasts a little bounce.

Mari's eyes smouldered in lust, her eager hands going up and laying over the soft skin with the hard nubs in the middle. They turned and squeezed in careful manipulation, and Asuka's breathing became noticeably heavier, her upper body responding beautifully to Mari's touch.

Asuka let her hands return to the 'job' at hand; opening Mari's top, finding it surprisingly hard to open a few buttons when the shirt's owner was looking her in the eye with a tender smile and grasping her breasts in such a manner. A few eternal moments later, she managed it, and her hands slid around to Mari's back, opening the other girl's bra with only a few fumbles of nervousness.

The white bra fell down and Mari removed a hand from her attentions to hurriedly throw it aside, her generous breasts now hanging from her open shirt in view of Asuka. The redhead hugged her tightly and pulled her down onto her for another kiss, this one significantly less chaste. They both felt the pressure of incredibly soft skin against their own, the nipples touching giving a hot tingling feeling to each of them.

They began moving against each other now, Mari finding her hips grinding naturally against Asuka's while the other girl slipped a leg between Mari's and pushed up. Lips parted to let tongues interlace, a dance of sensitive muscles slicking over each other.

"Up," mumbled Asuka, coherent and well-grounded conversation beyond her, and Mari complied, rising into a crouching pose above her. The redhead wasted no time and rapidly loosened the other's skirt, finger sliding along her hip to make sure that when she slipped it off, it would take Mari's panties with it. Mari was forced to lean down and put her face into the mattress over Asuka's shoulder to work it the rest of the way off, giving Asuka a full view down her back to her ass as it turned to kick the annoying clothing away.

Mari went up into the kneeling pose, a leg on either side of Asuka's hips and removed her open top, tossing it with a flick of the wrist into the corner and giving Asuka the first real pure view of her girlfriend's body. She was thin and fit from military training, her naturally-large chest forming a curving motion to her shape and leading the eye down over a cute bellybutton to the cleanly-shaven groin; Asuka saw the bump of her abdomen curve down between her legs, a thin slit there with a small nub of flesh at the very beginning.

"Lovely..." Asuka couldn't stop her lips from saying.

Mari - powerful, flirty, never-happier-than-when-teasing-Asuka Mari - blushed a deep red and immediately clasped her arms over her stomach, conspiciously covering nothing of real interest to Asuka's eyes. The British girl's hands rose as if in a trance from her half-sitting pose to either side of Mari's hips, and with a soft smile and a twinkle in her eye to make a nun blush, pulled Mari towards her.

"Ah- h-hang on..." Mari had to shuffle her knees forward as Asuka pulled her groin down to where she lay, Mari ending up kneeling squarely over her with Asuka's head between her legs.

Asuka licked her lips reflexively and closed her eyes slowly as she lifted her head from the mattress and put her lips against tender flesh, already feeling swollen and ready for her. She kissed Mari between her legs to start with, just as she'd moments-before kissed her mouth and Mari above her put her hands against the wall and moaned very quietly.

This spurred her lover on; she slid her tongue out and put it just into the gap to part the lower lips. She drew it up, along toward her stomach to pull a second pleased gasp from Mari, earning a third when the tip of her tongue flicked the nub of flesh at the end. Asuka dared to open her eyes, rewarded by the sight of Mari's red-tinged face as she bit her lip cutely, framed by her chest.

She went back down and sweetly kissed the trembling, hot skin in the middle again, then slid her tongue inside to taste at Mari's body in truth. She found warm, wet walls of flesh against her, every little twist and turn of her tongue making the girl above her shudder in pleasure again and again. The rest of her seemed so removed from reality that the now-regular panting and sighing of Mari almost didn't register, the only thing she truly noticed being the way that the hips against her head begun to grind.

Mari was trying to go further in, to let the hot, skillful muscle taste more of her and tend to more. Asuka complied with her neck, finding a rhythm that matched that of Mari's body. The in-out let the tongue slide quickly over incredibly delicate flesh and it made Mari shut her eyes and moan again as she quivered.

Asuka curved her tongue and turned it this way and that, determined to slather to touch over Mari's warmth, and suddenly the grinding halted. The wet sounds shut off as the rhythm halted and Asuka now angled her head and sent her tongue as deep and far as it would go, still turning and twisting to drag more noise out of Mari, arms holding the other girl's body in place.

She succeeded, Mari coming with a groan that was simultaneously a sigh and a pant and a tangled "Asuka-!" She withdrew fom the shuddering body, tongue covered in a wetness she couldn't explain the taste of; if pressed, she'd probably call it 'Mari'. The girl above her still heaved a little in the aftermath, sweat beginning to run down her forehead despite the cold air. She sat down on Asuka's collarbone, being careful to support herself to not crush her lover's lungs.

Asuka looked up as a kind of haze lifted from her head; she made a half-embarrassed, half-triumphant face as Mari smiled tenderly down at her with a red face and eyes misty with lust.

"...I don't really know what to say here," Mari confessed, chest still heaving with her gasps. It was perhaps this that made Asuka answer slowly, fascinated by the way the inflation of her lungs made her breasts shift.

"...H-how about a th-thank you?"

Mari snorted. "Okay, then, thanks for eating me out."

Asuka turned a fiery red, more crimson than her hair, and she hit Mari lightly on the thigh. "M-M-Mari!" Have some decorum...

"What? I'm not going to say something that I could enter in a poetry competition, like-" She stared off into space, composing as she paused. "~I bestow my favours/For entrusting my lily with love/And bringing to bloom/By Juliet's kiss.~"

That made Asuka suppress a laugh, but still she looked angry. "I mean, just don't be that foul-mouthed..." She pouted as Mari got off her (hah) and lay down next to her, still with the flushed face and sweat of love on her.

"So," Mari said in a quiet tone as she touched Asuka's cheek with a finger. "You don't want to repaid...?"

Asuka again had trouble finding the words, mouth forming the beginning of sentences without the words coming along, before she clamped her mouth shut and made a 'humph' noise, then looking over at Mari shyly. "...No."

Mari's mouth curved on one side and she motioned for Asuka to sit with with her, her back now to the wall. She moved in and Asuka hastily wiped her mouth before their lips met again, Mari's hands sliding slowly over her upper body from the hip, squeezing her breasts once more before she found the pulled-up shirt and helped Asuka remove it.

She leaned in and embraced her in the kiss, their chest touching softly, their mouths opening and closing in harmony. Mari's fingers went down from her shoulders, finding the edge of her skirt and lifting it to pull it. Asuka had to lift herself off the mattress to slide it off completely, and suddenly Mari's hands were slowly spreading her legs to let Mari kneel between them, their lips still parting and then rejoining.

Next were Asuka's panties, a simple white pair. Mari started by pulling the front of them forwards and slipping her free hand inside them, the other still gently teasing Asuka's firm nipple. She broke the kiss and simply held Asuka's gaze as the hand slid down over bare, tense skin to discover the slit and the warm flesh on either side. Asuka blushed fiercely, embarrassed to be looking into her eyes as she fingered her.

"You feel like you're turned on..." Mari whispered, her index and middle finger sliding over the slit and rubbing it slowly, taking care to tease the clit at the edge.

Asuka trembled under her fingers, arms holding her lover's shoulders. "H-how would you know...?" Mari didn't miss the slight accusatory tone and kissed her once, gently.

"I touched myself to you a lot, so I know what it feels like. We're similar, after all..."

Asuka turned an even more luminescent shade of red, which Mari didn't even guess was possible. She chose this moment to slip to fingers past the entrance to her inner self, going slowly and carefully to avoid hurting her, turning them slightly to slather them in Asuka's wetness to make them slide well. The girl moaned quietly, conciously avoiding to show Mari just how much her fingers were having.

"Y-you should... M-maybe think about y-your future..." She meant their relationship, but this clearly didn't get through to Mari.

It took considerable presence of mind to continue the pulsing motion with her hand inside Asuka's panties while simultaneously staring open-mouthed at the girl in shock. Mari closed her agape mouth, shaking her head. "Asuka... You must be the only girl in the world I can be up to my knuckles inside-" Here, she gave a twist with her hand that was perhaps a little rougher than was ideal- "And still have an argument with," Mari muttered over the sound of Asuka moaning at the motion.

The fingers curved and turned inside Asuka, and then Mari added a third and it was all Asuka could do to melt in her girlfriend's arms; instead, she was reduced to squeezing her eyes shut, biting her lip, making little whimpers that made Mari smile when she heard them and occasionally spasming her hips to push the exploring fingers deeper to touch more of her depths.

Mari let her fingers splay out, three of them, testing every part of Asuka. She pressed a kiss to Asuka's cheek as the redhead squirmed in pleasure, and the girl finally wrapped her arms tightly around Mari, signalling her building orgasm, anchoring herself so as not to disappear into nothingness when the fingers that seemed to be her universe stopped moving.

Asuka tried putting her lips to Mari's to avoid having to hear the sound of her controlless voice as it moaned her orgasm, but Mari pulled away, curving and sliding her fingers in one final twist intended to make Asuka come.

It worked; the girl shuddering and moaning, her girlfriend's name mixing with a kind of wordless sound of pleasure, Mari holding her tightly and whispering "I love you, I love you" into her ear, and she subsided.

The two took a moment to recover again, Asuka the red-faced one with a tender feeling between her legs and the wobbly sense of aftermath this time. She gasped for air and Mari, too, calmed herself, until they could slip back to lie down in each others' arms once more.

Asuka stared at the ceiling as she spoke. "Did you mean...? I mean, what you just whispered...?"

Mari nudged her bare shoulder with her nose. "I love you, Asuka. Shikinami or Soryu or Langley... Why don't we sort that out once and for all?"

The German girl blinked at her. "Eh?"

Mari broke eye contact, on her back and reached her hand up at the ceiling, grasping at the stars. "...Why don't you become Asuka Makinami?"

Asuka fell a special kind of quiet; the brooding, contemplative silence that Mari disliked about her sometimes.

"...Guess not," Mari said, trying to sound flippant. And failing to do so.

"Not in a million years," Asuka said firmly, driving a stake through her heart.

"Y-yeah. Uh, sur-"

Asuka rolled over onto her and fixed her with a stare from a few inches away, bodies on top of each other. "You're becoming Mari Shikinami, and you're going to like it!"

Mari took a moment to wash the relief from her conciousness. "Uh-uh! No way am I wearing the dress. I hate dresses!"

"But you'd look so funny in it! Like a captured beast..." Asuka grinned, enjoying the upper hand while it lasted.

"But I like suits! I can have them be made really tightly and show off..."

"Do you want us to marry, Mari?" The childish part of Asuka's brain laughed.

"Well, yes..."

"Then you're wearing the dress. We can't both wear dresses; we have to be able to tell each other apart when we're both old and dumb and blind and are looking at our wedding video."

Mari pouted. "...I'd much rather neither of us wearing anything..."

Asuka flushed, and Mari took triumph in that. The redhead went down and kissed Mari on the lips. "I-idiot. That's for after the wedding. And for now..."

Asuka made her intentions clear by moving her thigh up and having it rub up between Mari's legs; the girl beneath her responded by stroking her back and pulling her close for yet another kiss.

"I took them off," Asuka said in the husky bed-voice Mari had grown very rapidly to love. "Let me try..."

She lifted Mari and made her sit up, their legs still crossed and shuffled up until the tender skin they both had between heir legs touched, both of them bit back moans, leaning back and putting their arms behind themselves to brace and be able to grind against the other.

Asuka started the motions, her back arching in a rippling motion that pushed her hips up against Mari's, her clit bumping against her girlfriend's inner thigh. Mari replied in kind, pushing her softness against Asuka's and hissing in contained pleasure. It was stunning; the most sensitive parts brushing against each other, feeling the tender yielding and brushing of skin over hard little nubs.

Asuka needed more of the feeling of tension and the gentle stroking and lifted Mari's leg in her hand to hook it over her shoulder. She rose up into a sitting pose, grinding all the while and shivering in joy, and Mari in turn leaned back to lie on her back. Her eyes fluttered open to see a delightful sight; Mari, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut, biting back the more vocal of her reactions. The pair had settled into a rhythm of pushing, and that made Mari's significant breasts bounce and jiggle, something to make Asuka's cheeks go even redder.

Her eyes went down further, seeing the place where their legs intertwined and the slits pushed and pressed together, and a hot feeling gathered in her stomach. Mari, too, was moving faster and faster, trying to get more from the motion. Asuka licked her index finger, then sent her hand down; when she saw the chance, rubbing over Mari's clit.

She felt Mari's legs try to close, and then saw the way Mari's slit loosened and a little something slippery came out, flowing over Asuka as Mari came; the added sliding and one last push of her hips against lovely tender skin let Asuka come as well, arching her back. She let herself buck, letting every wave of the orgasm coincide with a slow buck of her hips, Mari doing the same.

Asuka fell back slowly, sinking into the mattress, exhausted but thoroughly satisfied.

\----

Mari and Asuka lay in each others' arms, this time with the duvet covering them.

"Hey?" Mari mumbled fuzzily, thumb slowly stroking Asuka's bare back.

Asuka sighed contently into Mari's hair. "Mmm?"

Mari couldn't restrain herself, smiling teasingly into the crook of Asuka's neck. "You're really cute when you come, Asuka."

She felt Asuka move her foot and stroke over Mari's ankle. "...I-idiot..."


End file.
